You Don't Want This Prize
You Don't Want This Prize ''(we're working on a better title) is a colkinom-based radio quiz show where contestants compete for a prize - or rather, to get someone else a prize, due to all the prizes being unwantably terrible. The host is Brash Butchly, but Max Celerator has been known to co-present as a guest. Format The show takes the form of an average quiz show, with the enthusiastic host asking questions to a panel of contestants. However, the prizes are generally very bad, if not downright malevolent, so the contestants have to avoid getting points at every turn, which gets increasingly difficult with trick questions, surprise points-giving, and the host, Butchly, generally being incredibly difficult to work against. Getting other contestants to win is usually easier said than done - trick questions, surprise gimmicks and 'gifts' from the ever-enthusiastic Butchly throw a spanner in every saboteur's works. Additionally, the 'round gimmicks' get increasingly strange, including only telling one of the contestants the question (and forcing the others to guess based on their answer), throwing physical challenges at contestants on a whim, the ever-popular 'snake round!', and punishing wrong answers (although, in the long run, right answers can be equally as punishing). Additionally, if various events happen, such as viewers calling in, contestants saying certain words, or even contestants wearing a certain colour while sitting in a certain seat, Butchly will give them surprise gifts of points. What triggers the 'surprise gift' events are completely unknown, and it's generally agreed that it's just a product of Butchly being awful. Prizes The prizes vary, but are generally nothing you want. They range from simply uncomfortable to genuinely dangerous. Past prizes include: * A kick in the mouth from the host. * An all-expenses-paid one-way trip to the Amazon Rainforest. * A tiger, but we won't say when. * A king cobra, but we won't say where. * A punch in the mouth from the host. * A hug from the host (after announcing this, Butchly generally demonstrates what a hug from her is like; listeners hear a sickening crack before the contestants begin desperatelly flubbing their answers.) * A lifetime supply of custard pies, all at once, on top of you. * Slime! * An outdoors vacation! (Small print: The host is hunting you for sport the entire time.) * The Mystery Box (It's never been clarified what the mystery box is, but generally it involves a lot of screaming. (''it's probably SwagLord tbh)) Reception The show is generally well-recieved. However, it can be difficult to find willing contestants; for this reason, most contestants have to be roped into a contract where they have to appear in a minimum number of episodes, to prevent them from 'running away', as the host calls it. Contestants are usually people who don't know what the show's about, are caught in the contract, or are just foolhardy thrillseekers looking for fame. The show has quite the cult following, who have petitioned several times to save it from cancellation. It is quite popular online, as well as on the radio. Many 'casual' fans seem to assume that the gimmicks are fake and that a ''real ''prize is given after the mics stop rolling, but this is not the case. Trivia * 'You Don't Want This Prize' is a working title, and producers are working on something more clever. * There have been several guest hosts, but few recurring guests except for Max Celerator, one of the only guests who can match Butchly's... enthusiasm. Category:In universe Category:Radio